The Golden Daughter
by YoshiGal
Summary: An unexpected demigod arises and must fulfill a quest given to her by her mother, otherwise she will never receive her powers. But how well will she manage when she shouldn't even exist?"..
1. I Go to New York

**A/N: Hello thar! Long time no see, eh? XD Apparently, I'm alive! I'm also BURSTING with inspiration lately. I just haven't been able to write anything due to school. Spring Break was my lucky escape to hopefully get things started again!  
**

**And on that note, I must say that I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own Percy or the Olympians.**

**~~~**

A/N: (4/25/11) Seriously guys, I didn't want to have to say this but, GET SOME IMAGINATION! I mean come on, I'M not the type of person who would include something in a story without having a logical explanation for it!

Oh, and for everyone who keeps mentioning that any friend would confront a boy who broke their best friend's heart...I get it. I need to change that part. You don't have to keep mentioning it. Really.

I looked at the picture in front of me. It was of me and my dad when we were at Puerto Rico during summer vacation. I was 7, and those were the good days. Now I'm 14, and we're moving again. I recently got expelled from my last school due to my anger issues. Let's just say that this boy broke my best friend's heart and well, it didn't look pretty. Now I don't get to see her, or him, ever again.

This isn't the first time this has happened. I've been expelled from at least 5 other schools, all because of the same thing. Hey, I can't help it that I'm overly defense of my friends. It's been difficult though; each time we've moved I've had to make new friends, and let me tell you, it's not easy. Sometimes I feel like they just don't understand…

I finished packing the last of my things and headed out to the car. My dad (and the movers) were waiting for me in the carport. My dad helped me load my stuff into the back of the moving van and then we got into our own car. Our destination was the Chicago airport, we were moving out to New York. Sure, I was super excited, I mean, we're talking about New York here! But, I was also confused; this is the farthest move we've ever done.

The first half hour was very quiet, all except for the radio, which was now playing Katy Perry's _California Gurls_. I decided to break the silence.

"Dad? So how come we're moving all the way out to New York?"

He hesitated to answer, but finally he sighed and said, "Leah, I should have told you this when you were older but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I've heard this speech to many times before. Are you trying to tell me I'm adopted?" I partially smiled to myself in the backseat.

"Well yes, but, there's more."

The smile was wiped off my face. "More? What do you mean?"

He sighed before he said "Leah, on the day I adopted you, I was sitting at home reading a book. There was a knock on the door, and when I opened it, there was a basket on my doorstep. In that basket was you." His eyes were on the road the whole time he told me the story.

"Daaaad, that story's so overused!" I joked.  
"Hey, I can't help that's how I found you!" I could see his smile in the rear view mirror.

Sure, I was a bit surprised, but I had my suspicions about this before. I mean, Carter (my dad) has shaggy dirty blond hair and I have wavy chocolate brown hair. Also, I have brown eyes and he has green eyes. He's never mentioned anything about a wife either…

Eventually, we got to the airport and boarded our plane. Man, It was a boring flight from Chicago to New York! First of all, the plane somehow killed my fully-charged iPod, so that ruined part of my plan. If that wasn't bad enough, I had a little kid kicking my back seat, and if you know me, you would know that I'm not exactly the person to put up with that. After the kicking subsided, I decided to take out my book and read it. I eventually fell asleep after 30 minutes of reading.

I awoke to a crash like thunder. I opened my eyes to see the biggest thing I've ever seen in my life. It had the head of a bull, but the body of a man, the size of a body builder to be exact. _Wait, I learned about this in History class. What were they called again? Mintyman?_ I didn't anymore time to think on it before the beast spotted me.

"D-d-d-dad…" I shook his arm.

"Yes Leah?"

"What is THAT?" I pointed to the beast hoping that he would see it too and that I wasn't just high off of airplane peanuts or something.

"JUST RUN!" said my dad, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the back of the plane. I looked around the cabin, a couple of passengers were staring at us strangely, didn't they see the probably-one-million-pound furry mutant standing in the aisle? By now it had spotted us and was charging towards us, luckily we were faster, although, I still had no idea where we were heading.

"Dad, where are we going?" I said repeating my thoughts.

"To the emergency exit! We'll have to parachute to safety!"

"Parachute?" I wasn't too fond of this idea. I wasn't afraid of heights or anything, it's just well, when you're running away from a mythical creature, everything comes as a shock. My dad suddenly handed me a weird backpack looking contraption.

"Yes, now quick put this on and JUMP!"

After I had gotten the backpack-thing on, dad grabbed my hand and we jumped from the plane. I somehow managed to turn around in the air and saw the creature look down upon us from the plane and roar. I looked back a couple of seconds later as the beast, now shrinking from my view, jumped from the plane itself. We were too far away from him to reach us though.  
"Leah, open your parachute." My dad said, pointing to the string I had to pull. The snap back took me off guard for a second, but as a regained focus, I saw the mutant-man-bull-thing pass below us, plummeting to the earth.

I had no idea where we were when we landed. We abandoned all of our stuff on the plane when we jumped, including the maps. All we knew was that we were at the base of some hill. The beast-thing was there too, but he didn't survive the impact of his fall. I stood there for a while, looking at it. Something wasn't right.

"Dad" I said

"Yes, Leah?"

"Tell me the truth" I looked up at him, straight through his glasses and into his eyes. He sighed before he began.  
"Leah, the story I told you before was partially true. Like I said, I was reading a book when there was a knock on my door, but when I opened it, I didn't find you. I found a peacock."

"A Peacock?" I was so confused.

"Yes, when I went to investigate, the bird moved to reveal an egg. There was a message tied around the peacock's leg, it said: _Please take care of this egg, you won't regret it._ So I did. The days passed by and the egg grew in size each day until it looked like it came from an ostrich and not a peacock. When the day came that the egg finally hatched, to my surprise, there was a baby lying in its place. That baby was _you_, Leah."

**WOAH! Isn't that something for a shocker! Man this is my longest chapter ever! Well, review and tell me what you think. Please politely point out any mistakes too, remember, only YOU can prevent fanfic fires! (No flames)**


	2. I Almost Get Turned Into a Pancake

**A/N: Hey guys, what's happening! Long time no see eh? Anyway, I finally got off my butt and started getting back to writing! I've also noticed my writing's changed a lot since I last typed up The Golden Daughter, and so I'm going to go back and revamp the whole first chapter. Talk about a treat! Ok, ok, I'm rambling; You really just want to get to the story. XD Before we do I just have to say one more thing:**

**I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Chapter 2:**

I didn't know what to feel; I was shocked, upset, confused, and angry all at once. It was like a hurricane of emotions came rushing down upon me. I had always thought I was adopted or at least I had a mom, but I was under custody of Carter. I was speechless; the news came so suddenly to me. I guess I couldn't take it, because the next thing I knew, I was running away from the hill, away from everything I knew.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, not stopping until I reached an alleyway in the city. I sat behind an old dumpster so that my dad, if I can even call him that anymore, did come looking for me, he wouldn't see me. Feeling impossibly defeated, I sat against the wall and cried. I had come from an egg; _an egg_. I didn't know who or what to trust anymore. None of this even made any sense. I came from an egg, from a _peacock_. How does that even happen?

Deep in my sorrow and frustration, I jumped when a hand tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see a strange boy with his long, tan, curly hair in a ponytail.

"No time for introductions, there's a monster roaming the street, and I'd like to get back to camp; I'm hungry."

"What?"  
"Now, come on!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I didn't argue any further because I saw what he was talking about. Another beast, the same size as the last one, was walking through the streets. It picked up a fruit stand and sniffed it. He seemed to be searching for something, and that something was us. It roared after it spotted us and then began to charge.

"Almost there…now TURN!" said the boy, turning out of the way right before we were almost made into pancakes. The monster ran straight into a building, lodging its horns in the brick wall. We didn't stop running. I saw where we were headed to, a big camp on top of the hill I was just at.  
Unfortunately, the bull-man had just removed its horns by now, and started after us again. The mysterious boy was panting now, and I mean literally panting. The beast was gaining on us, but we sped inside the camp's entrance in the nick of time. I thought that surely that camp's wooden barrier wouldn't be able to stop the bull-man, but for some reason it stopped short, roared, and then vanished.

"Secret agent Leo saves the day once again!" said Leo, doing a fist pump.  
"Um excuse me, yeah um, who are you?" I had no idea what was going on, or why I was in this weird camp.  
"I am Leo the satyr, at your service." Leo said bowing.  
"Satyr? You mean like the ones in mythol-"  
"Shhhhhhh!" said Leo as he clamped his hands around my mouth. "Hey, I'd be careful throwing around the "M" word here! Some don't take it kindly."  
I pushed him off me. "But how are you a satyr? You don't have horns, or the goat legs." After that question Leo preceded to take off his cap and pants, revealing two small horns and a furry brown pair of goat legs. "Never mind then." I said.  
"Come on, we gotta take you to see Chiron." Leo reached for my wrist.

"Don't grab my wrist, I hate being pulled by the wrist."

"Whatever floats your boat sweetcheeks."

"You really wanna get punched don't you?"

"Hey, satyr's gotta try."

"Just lead the way already." And so we headed off to find Chiron; whoever, or whatever, that was.

**Aw man, I just have to say I love this chapter for one reason: Leo. I just love Leo in general; he's probably my favorite character in my series. Alright down to business; don't forget to comment, review, and tell me what you think. Even if it's a simple "Good job," I want to hear it. Don't be afraid to give criticism either, it makes me a better writer.**

**Until next time,**

**~Yoshigal**


End file.
